purfectverse_ngfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom Copular
Full Name: Belinda "Venom" Copular Age: 15 (in most adaptions) Gender: Female Ethnicity: Italian (on Dad's side) Sexuality: Bisexual Family: * Ace Copular (Father) * Buttercup Copular (Mother) * Ben Copular (Younger Brother) * Brea Copular (Younger Sister) Appearance Venom is a green-skinned young woman with long black hair (with two parts of it dyed at the tips, usually in green or red), big teal/turquoise colored eyes, and a fanged smile. She's quite short for her age (being around 5'0-5'3), and has more of a round/pudgy body shape. Her fashion style usually consists of casual/form-fitting street clothes, with a little rebellious flair such as the torn up black tights and combat boots. Jewellry-wise she typically wears some simple silver hoop rings and a black neck choker. When dressing up for formal occasions she'll usually switch to some really tight-fitting dresses and high stiletto heels (with her hair being done up in a bun) Personality While starting off life as a typical cheerful and carefree girl, Venom went through a brief state of insecurity after suffering bullying at school for her unusual appearance (mainly the green skin she got from her father). Through her mother's influence though she overcame such obstacles and went back to being a happy child again. This lead to her becoming more confident following her teen years, even to the point of being rather flirty and proud of her looks. With that, she wasted no time in acquiring quite a few boyfriends (and sometimes girlfriends too), but none of those relationships lasted long until she eventually met Brighton. Venom's not the type to settle down to one single lifegoal, as she's alot more easygoing and likes to do things at her own pace. College or higher jobs aren't her biggest priority in life; having fun and feeling good is all that matters to her. Biography Venom was born when her parents were still in the prime of their rockband career. Tugging a baby on a tour bus wasn't easy, yet her parents managed somehow as Venom grew to be deep into rock music as they were. Shortly after the birth of her sister Brea, the family decided to call off the band gig and move back to Townsville out in the urban regions. From there her family started out kinda poor and not living in the safest of environments. Though high up in their apartment building, there were numerous crime sprees from burglary to mugging. Buttercup, highly protective of her children and wanting the best for them, personally trained her kids to fight on their own when she couldn't be there to defend them. Out of them all, Venom took to her fighting skills the most. Overtime the crimes started to cease to a more manageable level, allowing the Copulars to live much more comfortable lives. Venom went on to have a relatively uneventful childhood, then came the highschool years. She wasn't exactly the most popular student or anything, but she did have a decent amount of friends for the most part. Sometimes she would even pull pranks on the school as a light-hearted gesture, yet she slowly outgrew these gestures following her junior-senior year. In the far future she will marry Brighton Morbucks, taking a job as a part-time Secretary & stay-at-home mom. Together they'll have four children: Spade, Ruby, AJ & Diamond Relationships Venom's relationship with her parents is a relatively good one. Her and Ace get along like two peas in a pod, with Ace usually doting on her, buying her cool stuff like a guitar/videogames, and just generally supporting whatever she wants (except when it comes to dating). Her and Buttercup are generally the same, only Buttercup's obviously the disciplinarian of the family; enforcing various curfews and rules for Venom to follow and getting pretty harsh on her when she acts up. But overall, Buttercup and Ace love their daughter in spite of everything Venom gets along okay with Ben, if not finding him a little annoying and "boring" with how chill he is. She and Brea get along a little better, but with Brea being so persistent to copy in her sister's footsteps she sure knows how to get on her nerves. At times Venom wonders what it'd be like to be an only child, but with all the activity in her home she usually shrugs off those thoughts. For her more distant relatives, things are relatively peaceful. Venom often teases Boa about his lovelife and tries to get him to loosen up from his "goody boy" image; Venom and B.B. don't talk too much but she still finds her a cool kid, and same thing with her cousin Bloom...but Venom kinda wishes the tyke would stand up for herself sometimes. Her and her aunts get along okay, with them being rather doting on her as a younger child since she was the first of the Puff children to be born at the time. When it comes to romance, Brighton Morbucks truly is Venom's one and only soulmate. Starting off however, the two could barely stand one another in Kindergarten-Elementary...being from very different social backgrounds (and their parents not really being big fans of eachother). From there the two would usually prank and tease eachother in annoyance, but things started to change once puberty and the teen years came around. With Venom growing into quite a pretty girl, Brighton's teasing started to turn more flirtatious and pervy...yet Venom still stubbornly believed he wasn't being serious with his compliments, so she ignored him and dated other guys in the meantime. It wasn't until their Sophomore-Junior year of highschool that she actually started to see him in a different light. This led to a number of "booty calls" and very brief "hook-ups", but deep down Venom still doubted if Brighton actually had any feelings for her outside of sex. Thankfully, through a couple series of events it was confirmed that Brighton DID in fact love her as a person, and for once the pair started to date as a more serious couple this time. Things continued to go as passionately and smoothly as they could, until later in life they marry and continue living the rest of their lives together.